La fin justifie les moyens
by Momo la Patate
Summary: Plus de 60 ans ont passé, mais ils n'ont rien appris... Une maxime, l'histoire d'un pays, et une alliance qui mal tourné, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste maintenant...


**« La fin justifie les moyens »**

Auteur : Moi

Rating : T, pour le langage (plutôt grossier. D'un côté, quand on pense à des trucs pareils...) et les évènements relatés (ce qui est raconté est relativement édulcoré)

Spoiler : Saison 3 (sur la fin de la fic). Entre « Allies » et « No Man's Land »

Pairing : Aucun. Siiiii ;)

Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la chanson... Malheureusement :'(

Résumé : Plus de 60 ans ont passé, mais ils n'ont rien appris... Une maxime, l'hisoire d'un pays, et une alliance qui mal tourné, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste maintenant...

Note 1 : POV qui mêle souvenirs et actions récentes. Aïe. J'ai quand même essayé.

Note 2 : Voilà Rieval, c'est un peu plus long, et beaucoup plus noir Pour le vraiment long, 'va falloir attendre, je pars demain en vacs (enfin !)

Note 3 : Je ne garantie pas une exactitude parfaite au niveau des évènements historiques relatés. Hé, la dernier fois que j'ai « potassé » mon programme d'histoire, c'était 2h avant de passer mon brevet lol. Je tiens juste à dire que les évènements relatés sont évidemment antérieurs à la naissance du personnage en question. Encore un personnage secondaire, au passage.

Note 4 : J'ai fait pire que les scénaristes. Malheureusement c'était possible. Trève de plaisanterie, j'ai pensé à mon programme d'histoire de l'année, à un voyage scolaire dans l'Est de la France (Struhthoff, Verdun...), et à une scène de l'épisode « Les Alliés » (que j'ai particulièrement apprécié malgré les apparences), et ça a donné... CA :)

Note 5 : Je vous souhaite vraiment, si vous passez dans le coin, de visiter la citadelle de Besançon, très jolie. Je conseille entre autre le musée de la Résistance et de la Déportation, très poignant. Mais évitez après le repas.

**Note 6 : Je ne suis pas pro nazie, raciste ou autre. J'ai juste essayé de rendre la grand-mère crédible, d'après ce que j'ai vu de l'horreur (témoignages, dessins de déportés, photos dans les camps...)**

--------------------------

« La fin justifie les moyens ». Combien de fois son père la lui avait servie, celle-là ? Sa pauvre mère en devenait folle. Pour elle, son père cherchait à justifier les actions du grand-père. Héros pour l'un, monstre innomable pour l'autre. Drôle de paradoxe. Une sale histoire, juste l'ambition d'un con, qui avait tourné à la guerre. Mêlée à celle d'une diplomate qui avait cru pouvoir pactiser avec le pire des ennemis.

La fin justifie les moyens. Chamberlain et Daladier en avaient été l'incarnation vivante, lui rappelait tout le temps sa mère.

« On était leurs alliés, et, au nom de... de sauver la paix ! Ces lâches nous ont abandonnés en nous ordonnant de ne pas nous battre **(1)** ! »

Alliés avec le diable, qu'elle disait. Et lui, il avait approuvé silencieusement. Pourtant, s'était-il opposé à Elizabeth quand elle avait accepté l'alliance avec les Wraith ?

So père alors rétorquait que si on n'avait pas fait quelques sacrifices – des animaux, quel intérêt ? - Apollo & Co. n'auraient jamais vu le jour ! Il avait alors 13 ans et, scientifique dans l'âme, il croyait enfin son père. Alors à quoi bon se blâmer parce qu'il ne s'était pas opposé à l'expérimentation du rétrovirus sur ce Wraith ? Pourquoi se haïr parce que, froidement, ils l'avaient laissé mourir sous les mains de sa Reine ?

Maintenant, il avait 15 ans et, bon gré mal gré, sa mère avait accepté qu'il rende enfin visite à sa grand-mère. Il était assez grand pour comprendre, et puis 37 années avaient passé depuis ce merdier. Seul bon point, il ne verrait jamais son grand-père, ce salaud, l'Argentine était tout simplement trop loin pour la modeste famille qu'ils étaient, communisme oblige **(2)**. La peur, c'est tout ce qu'elle lui avait inspiré, cette vieille folle. Et puis... Les cheveux, oui, c'était un signe ! C'est « drôle », les cheveux de sa grand-mère avaient la même couleur que ceux du savant Wraith. Il avait ressenti une peur identique face au Wraith. Le voir arriver, d'abord. Et puis, dans le labo : heureusement que Carson était là. Et une fois encore, il avait utilisé la même « arme » que contre la vieille folle : cet humour teinté de nervosité **(3)**.

Elle aussi en avait fait son... slogan. La fin justifie les moyens.

« 'Rien à foutre de ces familles brisées, 'fallait tous les massacrer ! Y a que les Aryens de bon, de vrai ! Comment on peut laisser vivre ces putains de Juif, ces PD, ou ces éclopés **(4)** ? »

Et son père hochait fièrement de la tête, visiblement content du discours de la vieille. Exactement comme Sheppard et McKay quand ils expliquaient leur plan pour disséminer le gaz dans la Ruche. La fin justifiait les moyens, mon cul ! Pourquoi ceux qui se justifient de ce proverbe se battent toujours pour de sales causes ? En quoi est-ce de bonnes raisons de massacrer des innocents pour une « purification ethnique » aussi conne que raciste et sans pitié ? D'aider son pire ennemi pour être soi-disant épargné ?

Une belle bibliothèque en ébène. La fierté de sa grand-mère; subtilisée (« récupérée », disait-elle avec orgueil) à une famille Juive avant sa déportation à Buchenwald **(5)**. Dessus, autre fierté, cadeau du grand-père, dirigeant de ce camp, une tête miniaturisée en guise de serre-livres. Il avait cru que c'était une sculpture en bois.

« Ah, je vois que tu admires le serre-livres. Joli spécimen, n'est-ce pas ? La tête miniaturisée d'un sale gamin Tzigane de 12, le plus beau cadeau que ton grand-père ait pu me faire ! **(6)**»

Il avait eu envie de dégueuler. Elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps, cette folle. Elle lui avait directement fait consulter l'album photo de son grand-père, « les plus belles années de notre vie » avait-elle précisé. Aïe. Il avait craint le pire; et il avait eu raison. Il avait tout vu de ces... années de honte pour la famille. Les humiliations des déportés. Leur peur face à la cruauté de SS. Leur souffrance. Le camp de Buchenwald. Il avait eu subitement l'envie d'incendier la maison de sa grand-mère. Une révélation enfin : il ne pouvait pas changer l'histoire, peut-être pouvait-il empêcher qu'elle se reproduise. Tu parles ! C'est pire qu'ils ont fait, eux ! 60 ans environ séparaient Buchenwald d'Atlantis. Qu'avaient-ils appris ? Rien. Et il avait eu le culot de dénigrer les 'Ricains pour Guantanamo et Abou-Grahib !

Mais ils l'avaient payé. Oui, comme les Allemands avaient eu Dachau **(7)**, comme les Tchèques avaient dû subir le nazisme, le communisme (foutu rationnement ! Il s'en souvenait encore), les néo-Atlantes avaient vu les « Alliés » se retourner contre eux. Puis ils avaient eu le remors. Sans eux, sans leur ambition démesurée en la... « paix », 2 vaisseaux-Ruches ne se dirigeraient pas vers la Terre à pleine vitesse, Rodney, supérieur égocentrique et arrogant mais néanmoins ami, ne serait pas bloqué avec Ronon sur la Ruche, Sheppard, encore un ami, ne serait pas porté disparu. Dans quoi donc s'étaient-ils engagés ?

L'espace d'un instant, il se remémora les paroles de sa mère après cette terrible visite.

« N'oublie pas, tu es un Tchèque, Radek **(8)**. Nous avons été persécutés par les Allemands. Certains couards les ont rejoint. Tu sais, mon fils, ça sert à rien de pactiser avec l'ennemi. Les lâches font ça. Et ils se reprennent tout dans la face, heureusement ! Promets-moi, chéri, que tu trouveras toujours le courage de continuer à te battre !...

- Je te promets Maman »

Le con. Il l'avait juste trahie. T-R-A-H-I-E. Et dire qu'il avait eu le culot de réitérer sa promesse avant de partir sur Atlantis ! Il ne valait pas mieux que Kavanaugh !

Les Atlantes s'étaient comportés comme Chamberlain, comme Daladier. Ceux qu'elle avait haïs prequ'autant qu'Hitler ou Staline. Il fallait maintenant en assumer les conséquences. Les Terriens paieraient les pots cassés...

Le lâche dirait sans doute que la seule à blâmer, c'était Weir. Mais ils étaient tous coupables, parce qu'ils avaient l'avaient laissée faire !

_Radek était perdu dans ses pensées, sur l'Orion. Ils devaient coûte que coûte stopper les vaisseau-Ruches, maintenant. M. Zelenka y aurait sans doute vu là une autre occasion de confirmer la maxime. Radek se plaisait à le critiquer, mais, finalement, valait-il mieux que lui ? Bien sûr, il n'était pas nazi, mais, à cet instant, il ignorait encore que, 60 ans plus tard, Buchenwald, Auschwitz, Ravensbrück... allaient se répèter... _**(9)**

_« Elle avait raison, souffla-t-il._

_- Pardon ? S'étonna Lorne._

_- Ma mère. Elle avait raison : **la fin ne justifie pas les moyens. **»_

--------------------------

FIN

**(1)** Malheureusement authentique. Conférence de Berlin, 1938 (pas sûre de la date) : la France et la GB ont autorisé les Nazis à envahir la Tchécoslovaquie, en leur demandant de ne pas se défendre

**(2)** Quand Radek avait 15 ans, je pense qu'on était environ dans les années 1982. La Tchécoslovaquie était encore dans l'URSS.

**(3)** A mourir de rire, Carson et Radek dans le labo face au Wraith !

**(4)** On l'oublie souvent, mais les Nazis haïssaient également : les homosexuels, les personnes de couleurs, les handicapés, les Tziganes...

**(5)** Camp de concentration du centre de l'Allemagne, près de Weimar

**(6) **Malheureusement toujours authentique...

**(7)** Premier camp de concentration, construit en 33, pour tous les dissidents au régime d'Hitler.

**(8)** Eh oui, c'est lui ! Bon, j'ai laissé pas mal d'indices je trouve

**(9)** Episode 3.02, Misbegotten. Les Wraiths humanisés sont parqués dans un camp. Ca vous rappelle quelque chose ?


End file.
